In The Middle
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: There are many unspoken rules when it comes to dating. For Aubrey and Chloe, they each have a rule that restrains each of them from dealing with their school girl crushes. Aubrey's is that 'you can't date your sister's boyfriend' and Chloe's is that 'you can't date your best friend's sister'. The one person it all seems to revolve around? Aubrey's step-sister, Beca. High School AU.


**I've got another bechloe high school AU for you guys!**

 **But this time it's a collab with my fave wee weirdo bechloemygreys, check out her stories on here or on wattpad and give her a follow on Instagram!**

 **This is very much an establishing chapter, for obvious reasons but I hope you stick around for this one.**

 **Also yes it does start with Jeca but trust me it'll be Bechloe endgame so chill, chill, chill.**

* * *

 **In The Middle - Chapter 1: Prologue**

'There's no better friend than a sister.'

Bullshit.

"I am this close to losing it with you." Aubrey pinched her thumb and forefinger together to show her point.

"For the last fucking time I don't have it." Beca groaned into her hands that were being propped up by her elbows on her desk.

What's worse than a sister? A step-sister.

"I swear to god if I find it in here…" The blonde trailed off warningly before she began searching through the brunette's messy bedroom.

Beca spun around on her chair with an exasperated sigh as she watched her step-sister practically ransack her room.

That's right. Beca and Aubrey are step-sisters and have been for 4 years now. Their parents married each other when Aubrey was 12 and Beca was 14, such a tender time to have another girl your age around the house. Now at 16 and 18, they've grown into their teenage years together and let's just say it's not always been pretty…

They clash. Hard.

The girls have such polar opposite personalities that they struggle to get along, even after 4 years.

Beca opened her desk drawer and pulled out Aubrey's phone charger before throwing it in front of the girl who was currently on her hands and knees, looking under the bed.

The blonde exhaled loudly before turning her head to look up at the older girl who was sitting there smirking. "I hate you." She quickly scrambled to her feet, picking up her charger in the process before storming over to Beca, raising her hand, threateningly.

Beca couldn't contain her laugh as she shielded herself from Aubrey's hand that was currently trying to slap her.

"Girls! Are you ready yet?" Beca's father, John called up from downstairs.

The girls stopped for a moment to look at each other. Aubrey was already dressed in her school uniform but Beca still hadn't been in the shower yet.

"Beca's not even showered yet!" Aubrey called back.

"Beca! Hurry up!" John warned.

"You're such a snitch." Beca shook her head as she spun back around in her chair to quickly turn her laptop off.

Aubrey gave her step-sister a sarcastic smile before leaving the room. She walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen, pulling out her phone as she got a notification.

"Morning, sweetheart." Aubrey's mother, Tracey greeted.

"Morning." The teenager replied distractedly as she unlocked her phone.

"Morning. You almost ready?" John gave his step-daughter a kiss on the top of the head on the passing.

"Yeah I just gotta do my hair." Aubrey replied before checking the text Chloe had sent her.

[Chloe]

Can you pick me up? It's raining and I'm sure as hell not ruining my hair…

[Sent at: 7:03am]

Aubrey smiled to herself as she quickly replied to her best friend telling her that they'd pick her up on the way. She just had to inform the driver first though. The driver being the one and only Beca…

"I'm gonna quickly go do my hair." The blonde announced to her parents before making her way back upstairs to her and Beca's shared bathroom. Oh yes...you can imagine the fights. She could hear Beca singing to herself in the shower as she entered the room. "It's just me, I need to do my hair."

"Right." Was all Beca said from behind the shower curtain.

"We're picking Chloe up by the way." Aubrey said as she plugged in her curling iron.

"We can't take Chloe to school." Beca barely let the younger girl finish before she shot her down.

"What the hell do you mean we can't take Chloe to school?" Aubrey asked incredulously, her eyes burning into the shower curtain as her curling iron beeped, notifying her it was hot enough. "School doesn't start for another hour and we're leaving in 20 minutes!"

"I literally got in the shower a minute ago and I've got a dance team meeting this morning." Beca huffed. "Tell her she needs to walk, I don't have time to pick her up."

"Okay 1. Chloe's on the dance team too so why would you not just take her with you? And 2. Her house is literally on the way there, it's not inconvenient in the slightest so stop being an asshole." Aubrey said as she began to curl her hair. "I don't want to let her walk in the rain."

"It's just for the seniors." Beca rolled her eyes. No matter how many times Beca explained the dance situation to Aubrey, she never seemed to listen. Beca and Chloe never dance together, they only just occasionally see each other at rehearsal or in the locker room. "If I can manage to make my hair look presentable in time then maybe we can pick her up. Now leave me alone so I can finish my shower." The brunette sighed heavily.

"It can't be a maybe! I'm not letting her walk in the rain. You can miss your stupid team meeting." Aubrey still wasn't taking anything less than a 'yes' for an answer.

"I'm the captain you stupid shit, I can't miss it," Beca snapped back.

"I'll text Stacie and I'll tell her you'll be late. Just hurry up!" Aubrey whined. "It's not my fault you woke up late."

"It's not my fault Chloe doesn't have a car," Beca shrugged as she matched Aubrey's tone of voice which was one of the things that aggravated the blonde the most.

They continued to argue back and forward childishly for the next 5 minutes until Aubrey had enough.

"Just hurry up, I don't have the energy to deal with your pissy attitude this morning," Aubrey said, unplugging her curling iron and slamming the bathroom door on the way out. Arguments like this were quite frequent in the Mitchell-Posen household. Both girls were extremely stubborn and hated the idea of compromising, which led to many fights over small things.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Beca appeared downstairs, buttoning her bright blue oxford over her tank top. "I think we're going to have time to pick up your little girlfriend." She chuckled as she adjusted her collar.

"Damn right you're picking her up." Aubrey scoffed. "And she's not my girlfriend so shut up." The blonde rolled her eyes at the stale joke but the fact Aubrey and Chloe spent every waking moment together didn't really help their case.

"Whatever you say." Beca said in a sing song voice as she put some pop tarts into the toaster. "Where did our parents go?" The brunette spun around with a furrowed brow, noticing the absence of their parents.

"Work, where else?" Aubrey just sighed at her step-sister. She could come out with some stupid ass shit a lot of the time. "So are you just gonna go to school skirtless?" She asked in amusement as she looked Beca up and down, noticing the brunette was actually only half dressed. "We're leaving in like-" The blonde lifted her wrist to check her watch.

"Cool it Posen, I'm getting there." Beca reassured as she quickly whisked out the room. "My travel mug is in the cabinet, can you make me coffee?!" She called from the next room.

"I suppose." Aubrey grumbled to herself as she reached into the cabinet, pulling out both of their travel mugs.

Beca returned a few minutes later, zipping her skirt up over her shirt.

"Here." Aubrey handed Beca her pop tart and her coffee but the brunette just placed them on the table as she grabbed her hoodie from the back of the chair and pulled it over her head.

"Right we need to go." The 18 year old said as she went to put her phone in her hoodie pocket but groaned when it started vibrating. She pulled it out to check the caller ID. 'The Boyfriend.' "Fuck sake, Jesse." She whined as she handed Aubrey her coffee to carry as she led them out the room.

Beca hit speaker phone as she answered the call.

"Morning, beautiful." Jesse's cheery voice came through the phone.

"Babe, can I call you back during my free period? I'm running so late right now." Beca said apologetically.

Aubrey almost gagged at the exchange of pet names as she followed her step-sister to the front door.

"No problem just text me first cause I have class this morning." He replied.

"Beca, we need to go." Aubrey whisper yelled.

"I know, just give me a second." Beca muttered as she tried to slide her feet into her shoes as quick as possible.

"Hi Aubrey." Jesse chuckled.

"Hi." Aubrey returned, a little embarrassed that he heard her.

Aubrey had a lot of time for Jesse, he was a lovely guy. He was around a lot and even stayed overnight often, this was basically his second home. John and Tracey loved him and thought he was a very nice boyfriend for Beca who kept her in check despite the fact he was older. He's 21 and is currently studying film at college but John and Tracey have known him for years and trust him with Beca. The only thing that bothered Aubrey? Beca didn't deserve a guy like him...

"Right Jess, I'll text you later." Beca rushed out.

"No problem babe, talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." The 18 year old quickly hung up before opening the front door and they both just stopped in their tracks at the sight of the rain.

"I can't believe you were considering not driving Chloe to school." Aubrey said as the two of them made a run for Beca's dark grey Lexus that had been gifted to her on her 17th birthday. That car was her most prized possession and she hated the idea of anything happening to it, especially food crumbs in the practically pristine interior. Unfortunately, on mornings as crazy as these, they had no choice but to eat in the car.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't know it was raining this hard." Beca muttered as she inserted her key and turned her wipers on. "I don't want her walking in this either." She added seriously.

"Look who's being protective now." Aubrey teased with a smirk, nudging Beca in the arm. "See, you do care about me!" She added, sarcastic sweetness evident in her voice.

"I didn't say I care about you," Beca sighed, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't have spoken to me the rest of the day and I need someone to watch Grey's Anatomy with." She said as she reversed out of the driveway.

Aubrey smiled with a shake of the head as she glanced out the window. "Chloe's coming over after school by the way." She mentioned.

"Not surprised." The brunette shrugged. "Does she actually have a home? She's always at ours." She laughed, taking a quick glance at the blonde.

"Could say the same thing about Jesse." Aubrey quipped back in return.

"At least I'm getting laid out of it." The older girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"Gross." The 16 year old grimaced.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much, oh my god." Chloe rushed out as she climbed into the car, pulling her hood down before clipping her seatbelt in.

"Couldn't have you walking in this weather could we?" Beca glanced at the redhead in her rear view mirror.

Aubrey scoffed. "You were gonna."

"Don't listen to her Chloe, I wouldn't do that." The older girl gave Chloe an overly sweet smile in the mirror making the redhead giggle and blush slightly.

"Oooo is that coffee?" Chloe's eyes lit up as she grabbed onto the headrest of Aubrey's seat and leaned forward, practically breathing down her best friend's neck.

"Uh huh." The blonde nodded, handing her travel mug back, already knowing the other girl would ask for a drink of it.

Chloe sat back and sipped on the coffee, eyeing Beca as the older girl began to softly sing along to the radio. The girl's soft voice made the redhead smile against the cup before taking another sip.

"You guys don't have dance or anything after school today, do you?" Aubrey asked the girls.

"I don't." Chloe shrugged, handing the coffee back to the blonde. "I don't know about Beca though, we're on different schedules."

"I've just got that meeting this morning." Beca answered with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure we're electing junior captains. I don't know for sure though." She moved into the left lane and left her signal on to pull into a McDonald's drive through.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked in confusion, looking up from her phone.

"I'm hungry." Beca said nonchalantly. "Chloe, did you eat breakfast?"

"You just ate!" Aubrey exclaimed in disbelief. "You were complaining about us being late!"

Beca just ignored her and looked at Chloe in the rear view and lifted her head in question since the redhead still hadn't answered her.

"I'll just share with Bree." Chloe replied, reaching in front to try and steal Aubrey's waffle but got her hand slapped away instead.

"Get her an iced coffee and a muffin, I'm not sharing." The blonde said, having to smack Chloe's hand a few more times before the redhead gave up.

Beca nodded as she rolled down her window. "Hey uhm, can I get a medium iced coffee, a chocolate muffin, 2 breakfast burritos, a yogurt parfait, and a hash brown please?" She asked, speaking into the microphone as she grimaced at the rain getting in her car.

"That'll be $16.36 at the window." The male voice from the speaker replied.

"Thanks." Beca said, quickly rolling up the window. "Hey Chloe, go into the small pocket of my backpack. My wallet's in there." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at her bag that was in the back seat beside Chloe.

"I'll pay you back." Chloe quickly reassured as she went into Beca's bag and pulled out the girl's wallet, passing it over to her.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Beca said, getting her debit card out and pulling up to the window.

"Thanks." Beca said after the worker swiped her debit card and handed her the bag of food with the coffee on the side. She quickly closed the window and handed Chloe the coffee and tossed the bag of food onto Aubrey's lap, much to the younger girl's annoyance.

"I don't know how you can eat this shit." Aubrey grimaced, handing Chloe's muffin back to her. "Are you saving this all for lunch? Once again, you just ate."

"I'm eating a big breakfast because I forgot to pack lunch." Beca said, rolling her eyes as if it were completely obvious. "You're keeping the yogurt parfait in your lunch bag and I'll grab it from you at lunch."

"Who says I'm gonna do that for you?" Aubrey challenged.

"I'm your ride home, you don't wanna walk in the rain do you?" Beca cocked an eyebrow, glancing up in the mirror to see Chloe stifling a laugh. "What goes around comes around." She shrugged which only annoyed the blonde more.

"Shut up." Aubrey whined.

"Hey Beca, if my name comes up for junior captain suggestions, can you put in a good word for me?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Beca said reassuringly. Chloe was like another little sister to her, the more tolerable one at that.

"I know we're not super close or anything, but I'd really like to be one of the junior captains so I've got a shot at head captain next year." she rambled on. Dance was her passion. It was the one thing she was incredible at and she cared about it more than anything.

"Chloe, relax, I know how much you care about this," Beca said sweetly with a chuckle, a genuine smile creeping at her lips. "You're around so much that you're practically a nicer, more tolerable Aubrey." She laughed. "I'll definitely put in a good word for you."

Aubrey just gave her sister a death glare from the side before looking back out the window.

"Thank you." Chloe replied. "Do you think you'll get head captain?"

"Me and Stacie are the only ones who give a shit." Beca shrugged pulling into the student parking lot. "I've got more free time than her but she's a better dancer, so I really don't know."

"I really hope you get it, then we might actually see each other at rehearsal." Chloe said with a laugh.

"You act like seeing her is a good thing." Aubrey finally piped up as she pulled her hood over her head. "Beca are you coming?"

"I'm finishing my breakfast." Beca said with her mouth full of her breakfast burrito.

"That's attractive." The blonde grimaced. "Just give me your stupid yogurt, I wanna go." Aubrey said, holding her hand out as she waited for the older girl.

"Here." Beca handed it over to the 16 year old. "Thanks babe." She teased, flashing her a fake smile.

Aubrey ignored her and dropped the cup into her lunch bag before closing it back up again. "Chloe, I'm running, you better be behind me."

"I am." Chloe said, shifting in the back seat to slip her backpack on while still in the car. "Thanks Beca!" She said sweetly before following Aubrey.

"No problem." Beca laughed, rolling her eyes as she watched the two younger girls run into the building. Sure, Aubrey annoyed the shit out of her, but she and Chloe were both good company and Beca enjoyed having them around.

* * *

"You got a B and you're freaking out?" Chloe asked incredulously, rolling her eyes at Aubrey as the two of them sat down at the end of their usual cafeteria table for lunch.

"Yes!" Aubrey complained shaking her head at even the thought of that. "Biology is my best class, I need it if I want to major in it in college."

"Ew, why would you want to major in biology?" Chloe scrunched up her nose, shaking her head at the blonde.

"It's a pre-med major," Aubrey shrugged. "Doctors make money, I want to have money."

"Your sister is a senior and she's not even thinking about college," Chloe replied, motioning over to Beca's general direction across the cafeteria. "Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know what the hell Beca's doing." Aubrey said with a sigh. "She didn't even want to go to college and now she wants to take a gap year. My mom wants her to do what makes her happy but her dad isn't on board with the gap year thing so now she's procrastinating until she gets what she wants."

"She wants to produce music, right?"

Aubrey nodded. "She's so dumb, she's gonna end up costing herself a career if she doesn't get her shit together."

"Aubrey," Chloe sighed. "She's doing her own thing, just be nice."

"Hey," Beca said, walking up to the table and reaching into Aubrey's lunch bag for her yogurt. "You seem pissed, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing the scowl on her step-sister's face.

"She got a B on her biology quiz." Chloe filled her in, smiling sympathetically on her best friend.

"Poor baby," Beca mocked, rolling her eyes at the younger girl, patting the top of her head.

"At least I want to go to college," Aubrey muttered as the brunette took a step back from the table.

"I'm gonna let you wallow in your self pity, I'll see you later." Beca laughed as she walked away.

"Bitch." Aubrey said, raising her voice slightly as she set her bottle of water back down on the table.

"You can't get yourself worked up over one B." Chloe said seriously. "You work harder than anyone I know. You can't blame yourself."

"I just feel so overworked," Aubrey said with a frustrated sigh, placing her hand on her forehead. High school seemed like such a breeze for everyone else, but she worked so hard and was often up late finishing assignments.

"Because you do the most out of everyone here." Chloe explained obviously. "You've never missed an assignment, you get an A on everything, and you're one of the only juniors in NHS-"

"Yet I still managed to get a B," Aubrey whined, cutting her off. "You know how important junior year grades are."

"I know." Chloe said with a sympathetic sigh, placing a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm. "Just don't worry so much, you're gonna be just fine."

"Thank you." Aubrey said, pulling out her Spanish homework for the evening.

"Oh for fucks sake." Chloe laughed, pressing her hand to her forehead as she noticed what the blonde just brought out.

"I'm gonna try to get some stuff done so I'm not up late tonight." The blonde quickly explained her case.

"I don't have to come over if you'd rather do your work." the redhead shrugged.

"Jesse's gonna be over, I need you around." Aubrey laughed.

"So I can smack you if you're staring for too long?" Chloe teased with a giggle. "You're in loooove." She sang, nudging the blonde.

"I am not!" Aubrey protested. "He's five years older than me and he's been with Beca for years. She'll kick my ass if I go anywhere near him."

"You guys are friends right?" Chloe wondered.

"Yeah, definitely." Aubrey nodded as she made a start on her Spanish homework. "But he thinks of me as a little sister."

"There's the friend zone and there's the sister zone." Chloe said with a laugh. "You're stuck, possibly forever."

"Beca and him are happy, I'm not gonna interfere with that." Aubrey shrugged, still not exactly admitting anything. "He deserves better, though."

"Unfortunately that's not your place to say anything." Chloe reminded.

Aubrey sighed, taking a sip of her water before filling in the answer to the next question. "I know." She said quietly.

"Should I shut up and let you work?"

"Please." Aubrey chuckled, not even bothering to look up at her best friend.

Chloe nodded in response and glanced across the cafeteria at Beca and her friends. Unfortunately she was in a similar situation to Aubrey. The best friend rule. _You can't date your best friend's sibling._

* * *

There's always those couple of hours Beca and Aubrey have the house to themselves before their parents got in from work. It usually just consists of them both sprawled out on the large corner sofa while they watched TV. Except this time Chloe was with them and Jesse was on his way...but that wasn't a rare occurrence either.

"Why do you not just show me the posts instead of tagging me? I'm literally right next to you, weirdo." Aubrey glanced up from her phone with a laugh as she shook her head at her best friend.

"She's trying to make you feel better by showing other people on Facebook that you actually have a friend." Beca piped up from across the couch as she popped another chip in her mouth, not bothering to look away from the TV so she didn't notice Aubrey giving her the finger.

Chloe on the other hand choked on a laugh.

The blonde slapped the redhead's legs that were draped over her lap. "Stop encouraging her, she's not funny."

Beca looked at Chloe from the side of her eye with a smirk, giving her a sly thumbs up before the doorbell suddenly rang.

"It's open!" Beca yelled.

"Jesus…" Aubrey flinched at the volume of the older girl's voice.

"It's me!" Jesse called from the hallway before he appeared with a grin on his face, holding two Starbucks cups. "Hey girls." He smiled sweetly at Aubrey and Chloe as he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Hi." The two 16 year olds greeted with a smile before going back to their phones.

"Hi gorgeous." The 21 year old said quietly as he leaned into Beca, softly kissing her on the lips. "Here." He said, handing her one of the cups. "You should've told me Aubrey and Chloe were here, I would've brought them something." He whispered with a frown.

"I asked them before I texted you. They didn't want anything." Beca shrugged as she took a drink of her coffee. "You hungry?" She asked, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Mm, what you got?" Jesse raised his eyebrows with a grin.

"Your fave." Beca bit back a laugh as she jokingly motioned to her crotch.

Unfortunately for Aubrey, she caught the tail end of their conversation and just gave a look of disgust.

"You're something else." Jesse chuckled, giving his girlfriend a playful shove.

The girl scrunched up her face in that adorable way she does when she laughs. "I can heat up some soup for you that Tracey made, come on." She finally explained, still chuckling a little as she stood up and took Jesse by the hand.

"Stop ogling him." Chloe teased Aubrey as the blonde watched the couple leave the room.

"I'm not...Shut up." Aubrey turned around to slap Chloe on the legs for the 2nd time in the space of 5 minutes.

The redhead knew her best friend found Jesse attractive, she just never likes to admit it. Don't even mention the fact you think she's jealous of Beca because she will flip her shit, Chloe learned that one the hard way.

"You staying over tonight?" Beca asked as she turned the stove on and put the pot of soup on the heat.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?" Jesse asked playfully instead as he walked up behind his girlfriend and placed his hands on her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

"I haven't seen you since Sunday." The 18 year old stated which basically meant 'yes.'

"Do you really want me to go down on you?" He smirked against her neck, referring to the joke she made in the living room.

Beca tilted head to the side, allowing her boyfriend better access to her neck as he began to place soft kisses across her skin.

She chuckled at his question.

"Not unless you shave first because um ow?" The teenager giggled as she turned her head to face him, reaching one of her hands up to scratch her nails through his stubble.

"Thought you loved the beard?" Jesse pouted as he turned her around so she was finally fully facing him.

"Don't get me wrong, it looks so hot on you but shit, I'm not letting you go down there with it to scratch the shit outta me." Beca said as she ran her hand down his chest.

"I could easily fix that for you, babe." He smirked down at her as he pulled her against him, running his hand down the girl's back.

"Yeah?" The 18 year old challenged, glancing up at her boyfriend as she absentmindedly toyed with the hem of his shirt.

The 21 year old nodded as he slipped his warm hand underneath her shirt, holding onto her bare waist as he gently pushed her against the counter.

Beca flashed him a smirk as she hooked her arms around her neck and pulled him in for a rather needy kiss. She hasn't seen him in a few days, give her a break okay?

"Whoops." A voice made them break apart. "Sorry." Chloe awkwardly cringed to herself as she opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"Don't worry about it." Jesse chuckled at the redhead who quickly left the room.

"I just walked in on them sucking face." Chloe scrunched up her nose as she sat back down on the couch, unscrewing the cap from her water bottle.

Aubrey grimaced.

"Bet you wish it was you." The redhead teased before taking a sip of water.

"Chloe I swear to god I'm gonna kick you off this couch if you don't shut up." Aubrey warned, tossing a pillow at her best friend which almost made her choke on her water from laughing.

If only Aubrey knew…

If only she knew Chloe actually wished it was her through there...just not exactly in the same way she was suggesting for Aubrey.

* * *

"Ugh my mom's texting me to come home." Chloe groaned as she read the text before reluctantly swinging her legs off of Aubrey.

"What for?" Aubrey asked.

"She says she's starting dinner soon." The redhead stood up with a stretch.

"I'll drive you home." Beca checked her watch before pulling herself away from the cuddle she was sharing with Jesse who had fallen asleep next to her.

"You don't have to." Chloe shook her head as she slipped her phone into her hoodie pocket.

"Have you looked outside? You'd be saying otherwise." Beca scoffed a little too loudly because Jesse stirred beside her.

"Where are you going?" He asked groggily, noticing that Beca was sitting up properly.

"I'm just gonna drive Chloe home, I'll be back in about 20 minutes, alright?" She leaned over and kissed his forehead before she stood up. "You ready to go?" She asked the redhead who nodded.

"See you later Chloe." Jesse waved at the girl as he sat up a little, running his eye.

"Bye Jesse. I'll call you later, Bree." Chloe bid her farewells.

"Okay no problem." Aubrey nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Beca finally said as she followed Chloe out of the room.

"So how's school?" Jesse finally sparked up a conversation with Aubrey after finally deciding on a channel to put on once he had adjusted to being awake.

"Stressful." Aubrey sighed as she placed her phone on her lap and turned to the brunette.

"How come?" The 21 year old frowned as he turned to the girl.

"I only got a B in my biology quiz today when I really needed an A." She exhaled loudly as she threw her head back into the couch. "Just stressing over it because of college." She added.

"Still better than what I could do." He reassured with a chuckle. "You'll get there, don't worry. I got into college and trust me you're a hell of a lot smarter than me." He scoffed.

"Shut up." Aubrey shook her head with a giggle.

"At least you wanna go, Beca's adamant as fuck that she's not going. I told her we could've rented one of the off campus apartments together for my last year but…" Jesse trailed off with a shrug.

"Everyone's tried to convince her but you know how stubborn she is." The younger girl rolled her eyes as she lifted up her phone after it lit up with a notification.

She smiled and shook her head at yet another stupid post Chloe tagged her in even though she had just left the house moments ago.

"Who's making you smile like that?" Jesse teased. "Better not be a boyfriend." He jokingly warned. "You know I'd have to kick his ass."

Aubrey turned to him with a small laugh while a blush creeped onto her cheeks. "You're an idiot. It's just Chloe." She reassured.

"Whatever you say." The brunette said unconvincingly as he smirked at her.

The blonde put her phone down, picked up a pillow and threw it, hitting him straight in the face.

"See? You're getting all defensive. It is a boy isn't it?" The 21 year old continued his teasing.

"Jesse oh my god." She whined, throwing her head back as she covered her face with her hands, trying not to laugh.

Aubrey loved these moments, Jesse would never fail to put a smile on her face. They had a great bond but it really was like a brother and sister relationship…

* * *

"How was the meeting this morning?" Chloe wondered curiously as she turned to Beca who was keeping her eye on the road as a smile crept onto her face at the redhead's question.

"You can't say a word to anyone but you're one of the junior captains." Beca glanced at Chloe, grinning at the excitement on the younger girl's face.

"Really?" Chloe asked excitedly. "That's awesome! Thank you so much!" She tried her best not to start squealing.

"It was unanimous, everyone loves you." Beca shrugged.

"Aww. Cute." Chloe blushed.

Beca turned on the radio and started quietly singing along to Havana by Camila Cabello.

"Oh, by the way." The older girl piped up after a minute or so. She reached over and turned the music down a little "We were looking at new routines, I'll send them to you when I get home."

"Oh cool! Yeah send them to me." Chloe nodded before Beca turned the radio back up, almost immediately singing along to the next song which made the redhead smile out the window.

"Hey, if Aubrey's stressing about homework tonight, can you just yell at her and tell her not to worry so much?" Chloe spoke up again after another few minutes.

"That doesn't work coming from me." Beca scoffed, shaking her head. "I hate school, I don't want to go to college, and I never do my work. She cannot stand when I tell her not to worry." She laughed in amusement.

"Do you really not want to go to college?" Chloe asked with a slight frown.

"I just want to make music, college will get in the way of that." Beca shrugged. "My Dad wants me to go to Barden and major in English, Tracey wants me to do what makes me happy. There's no in between. I can't win." She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You should go and major in what _you_ want to major in." Chloe said seriously. "Music production maybe?" She suggested hopefully.

"I don't know, it's all so confusing." The brunette replied with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure I've convinced him to let me take a gap year. Just so I can get my shit together and decide what I want to do. Like I don't fucking know what I'm doing so I'd rather have a year out to figure everything out y'know?" She explained, extravagantly gesturing with one of her hands as she spoke.

"And Aubrey doesn't respect that because she thinks you're slacking off." Chloe nodded knowingly.

"Exactly." Beca blindly pointed at the girl as she kept her eyes ahead. "Anyway back to her, if you really want me to talk to her, I will."

"Thank you." Chloe sighed in relief. "She just gets so stressed and I don't know what to do."

"I'll yell at her and get her to calm her shit." Beca chuckled as she pulled up to Chloe's house. "Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"It's not meant to be raining but if you have time that would be good." The redhead smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Beca."

"Anytime." Beca replied with a smile as the redhead got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"See you tomorrow!" Chloe said happily as she closed the door, waving at the girl before turning to walk to her front door.

Beca watched to make sure she got inside okay before pulling away.

Once Chloe got inside, she went to her room and collapsed on her bed with an exasperated sigh. Every single car ride with Beca made her so nervous but she loved being around the older girl.

What's worse?

Crushing on your sister's boyfriend?

Or

Crushing on your best friend's sister?

Aubrey and Chloe would each give you a different answer.

* * *

 **I know nothing exciting really happens but it was just to establish everyone's relationship with each other so we're hoping it caught your attention.**


End file.
